Hug Namjoon
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: Namjoon yang memikirkan banyak hal. Jadi dia membutuhkan hyung tertuanya itu. [Namjin Oneshot/Drabble/Ficlet(?)]. #Hugnamjoon #Hugnamjoon #Hugnamjoon


**Hug Namjoon**

.

.

.

 **Presented by.**

 _Foxyhitss_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara ketukan pintu itu menggema.

Sementara itu, Namjoon yang bergelung di selimutnya merasa tidak terganggu. Ia membiarkan pintu kayu itu tetap diketuk. Pada ketukan ketiga, suara Seokjin menyahut dari luar ruangan.

"Namjoon. Ini aku." katanya.

Dan sekali lagi Namjoon tidak merasa terusik. Ia tidak masalah jika suara itu menggema hingga esok pagi. Terlebih karena ia memang menyukai suara itu di sepanjang malam.

 _Eh_?

"Namjoon. Ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?

Awalnya Namjoon tidak ingin mengizinkannya. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap memberinya izin.

"Masuklah."

Dari balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas mata, Namjoon melihat Seokjin dengan kaos putihnya dan celana cokelat selutut. Ia sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan lampu kamar Namjoon yang sengaja dimatikan. Hyung tertua itu langsung menutup pintu dan membiarkan ruangan itu kembali gelap. Namjoon bisa merasakan Seokjin berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Dan sesuatu di ujung ranjangnya terasa berat. Seseorang duduk di situ.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung dirimu. Aku bahkan yakin kau tidak tidur sejak semalam." itu suaranya. Dan kelihatannya Seokjin hyung tidak kelihatan menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

Namjoon tidak menjawab.

"Anak-anak sudah selesai makan malamnya. Aku memasak sup tadi dan meminta mereka untuk menyisakannya untukmu."

Tapi kelihatannya Namjoon tidak tertarik. Ia mengeratkan selimutnya dan hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Berharap hyung manis maniak pink hobi masak tercintanya ini untuk berhenti dan pergi.

"Ada apa, huh?"

Hyung tertua itu mencebik. Ia menarik selimut Namjoon hingga seperutnya. Dan kini Seokjin dapat melihat wajah Namjoon di kegelapan.

"Kau sudah cek twitter? Lihat para Army sampai buat hashtag segala untuk menenangkanmu. Coba kalau mereka melihatmu seperti ini, pasti mereka akan sedih sekali. Kau harusnya mengerti perasaan mereka..."

Namjoon masih tidak bergerak. Hanya mengamati hyungnya yang masih mengomel.

"...dan lagi mereka akan menganggap aku bukan hyung yang baik sampai membiarkan leader ini sakit dan-HEEII!"

Tiba-tiba saja leader itu sudah menarik si hyung tertua ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya. Bisa ia rasakan hangat tubuhnya, serta degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Namjoon juga dapat mencium aroma sup yang menempel di pakaiannya dan bahkan hanya dengan mencium wangi masakan itu sudah membuat Namjoon lebih dari kenyang.

"Biarkan seperti ini, hyung. Aku sedang membutuhkanmu."

Di lain hal, Seokjin memakluminya. Ia membiarkan Namjoon memeluk tubuhnya. Dan Seokjin juga melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher dan bahu Namjoon. Telapak tangannya mengusap pelan belakang rambut leader itu hingga ke leher dan punggung, kemudian naik lagi.

Seokjin dapat merasakan betapa berat bagi Namjoon untuk bernafas saat ini. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan dada Namjoon sesak dan tertekan. Seokjin tidak yakin apakah ini normal atau tidak untuk merasakan tubuh orang lain. Tapi sebisa mungkin Seokjin membantu Namjoon di sini.

"Hyung, katakan padaku, apa aku salah? Apa aku salah... Menulis lirik-lirik itu?"

Seokjin terdiam. Selama ini ia menganggap Namjoon itu jenius yang suka membuat ulah. Kecerdasannya sepadan dengan kebiasaannya merusak barang. Dan Seokjin selalu suka deret-deret kata sarat makna yang ditulis oleh Namjoon selama ini. Tidak banyak yang seperti Namjoon setahu Seokjin. Yoongi juga menulis lirik dan Hoseok pun juga begitu. Tapi Seokjin mendapati dirinya jika... Ia lebih suka lirik buatan Namjoon.

"Ya.. Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa melihat ini dari satu sudut pandang bukan?"

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di hadapan Namjoon. Namjoon menatapnya balik, mendengarkannya. Dan Seokjin harus jujur jika Namjoon menatapnya seperti itu membuatnya jadi gugup sendiri. Leader yang satu ini benar-benar penuh kharisma.

"Menulis lirik yang isinya tentang melecehkan wanita itu... Memang salah" kalimat yang Seokjin lepaskan ia jaga sebaik mungkin, berharap tidak menyakiti leader itu. "Tapi bukankah semua itu ada padamu. Itu hakmu. Kau seorang seniman dan menulis lirik adalah cara kau mengekspresikan segalanya. Bukankah begitu?"

Dan Namjoon mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak berusaha memahami seluruh kata-kata yang Seokjin keluarkan (yang juga Seokjin sendiri herani. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata super bijak itu meluncur dengan terlatihnya. Mungkin ini karena ia berada di samping orang ber-IQ 150. Kepintaran Namjoon terciprat padanya).

"Tapi aku pikir kau tidak perlu mengubahnya. Kita sering mendapat teguran dari media televisi tentang lirik yang tidak cocok untuk acara broadcasting. Aku pikir itu bukan masalah. Army akan tetap menyukai semua lagu-lagu kita."

"Tapi hyung..." suara Namjoon terdengar penuh pikiran, "aku merasa, aku bukan leader yang baik untuk para Army. Apa yang aku ajarkan kepada mereka selama ini."

Seokjin terdiam, "Aku pikir Army tidak akan masalah dengan hal ini. Oh ayolah, kau meragukan hashtag-hashtag itu? Mereka menyayangimu. Jangan dipikirkan. Mereka akan berjuang bersamamu jika hal-hal buruk terjadi padamu. Kita semua akan bersama-sama memelukmu."

Kemudian Namjoon menatap hyung tertuanya itu di kegelapan. Memberinya senyuman yang membuat lesung pipinya tercetak sempurna.

"Hyung,"

"Hmm?"

"Peluk aku."

Seokjin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Tapi kemudian ia tetap saja memberi leader mereka pelukan hangat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang leader kecil ini harus makan. Seharian ini kau tidak makan dan tidak tidur."

"Hyung."

"Apalagi?" oh, Seokjin benar-benar kesal melihat leader sialannya ini merengek seperti bayi.

"Suapi aku."

Detik selanjutnya Seokjin hanya menatap Namjoon tanpa reaksi, "Baiklah."

"Tapi pakai mulutmu."

"Lebih baik kau makan saja selimutmu itu."

.

.

.

A/N:

Aku tidak tahu jelas masalahnya. Tahu-tahu saja setelah aku bangun dari tidur siangku yang cantik bersama Hoseok aku lihat berita di BBM dan IG kalau Njun ada masalah. Padahal tadi pagi aku masih sempet cari ff Namjin dan fanart mereka. Dan setelah cari-cari info aku langsung.. "Hah?" ya gimana ya? Kalo kalian ga suka liriknya ya tinggalkan lagunya, ga usah didengerin lagi. Fans never bring their idols down. Bukan fan namanya kalo malah ngebuat jatuh idolnya.

(Waktu aku tahu kalo permasalahannya tentang lirik yang melecehkan, aku malah mikir "hell, aku aja mau kalo dilecehkan sama para oppa XD.. Mau digituin ama Yoongi kayak di MV Boy In Luv XD".. Lol.. Coret.. Lol...)

Yaa.. Semoga ini ga berdampak banyak sama Njun. Aku suka kamu apa adanya kok, Bang. Aku sendiri tahu kalo yang dilakuin Namjoon itu emang salah, tapi emangnya salah kalo berbuat salah? Mereka yang punya diri mereka sendiri. Situ emaknye?! Kalo bukan ya anteng aja. Beberapa orang itu ga suka diatur. Siapa yang tahu kalo Namjoon mungkin salah satunya. Gimana kalo semisalkan nanti dia ngambek terus Bangtan ga comeback terus bubar? Gamau kan? Ya udah, dukung aja mereka. Dukung karir mereka dan ikut senang kalo mereka senang. Kalo nggak suka sama Bangtan ya better leave them alone with real Army.

#Hugnamjoon #HugNamjoon #Hugnamjoon


End file.
